


A New Family Bond

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Incest, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23476564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: Despite how she acts, Severa has always wanted to be closer to her mother, perhaps even closer than she'd like to admit to herself but her abrasive personality has always kept herself at arms length.But now, in the midst of the Ylissean harvest festival, Tharja offers her an opportunity to bridge that gap between them, a chance to share something special, and perhaps, to form an entirely new family dynamic neither red-head had ever previously imagined.POSTING ON BEHALF OF AN ANONYMOUS FRIEND. I didn't write this, but the author has no Ao3 account and asked me to post it for him.
Relationships: Cordelia/Noire, Sallya | Tharja/Serena | Severa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	A New Family Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: FIRST OFF AND MOST IMPORTANTLY: I really want to clarify that I did not write this story. I don’t want to be taking credit for something done as a great favour (albeit by commission) from someone else. This was created by a good friend of mine who doesn’t have an Ao3 account, but who’s been kind enough to let me post it on his behalf. I really do hope you enjoy it, I’m certainly happy with the outcome!
> 
> So! Something a little different. The next chapter of ACoT should be out soon, but in the meantime, hopefully you guys enjoy this. Be warned that it contains F/F, some incest and some Futa, so if that’s not your jam, then this story isn’t going to be for you.

**A New Family Bond**

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Peace was nice, Tharja supposed. It was what they had fought for three years after all. She enjoyed working as a royal advisor for the dark arts, and she had no shortage of reagents for her hexes and potions - her position even guaranteed that she could get her hands on some more unusual and rare ingredients more often than before. She lived in a large house to the west of Ylisstol where she could concoct her research in peace, and her family was doing well in Plegia.

Peace was nice, but it could also be monotonous. And when Tharja got bored, she schemed.

Lying on her stomach on her large, soft bed draped with dark red sheets and covers, the Plegian dark mage licked her index finger as he flipped a page in the tome she was reading. Only a few candles here and there lit up the neat but somewhat dreary room, but Tharja was used to reading with less light, her violet eyes trained to see even in the darkest conditions.

She chuckled from time to time as she read through the tome. Other times she murmured something or chewed on her long, sharp nails. There were so many interesting spells and hexes here, and surely one of these would be what she was looking for. A cold autumn breeze blew outside and seeped in through a small window opening, grazing the sorceress' velvety skin. She was wearing no clothes, and she shivered at the sensation, but it was a pleasant feeling that only made her more determined to find what she was after.

"U-Um, Mother?" Asked a nervous voice. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

In the middle of Tharja's room, Noire, the dark mage's daughter, was suspended in the air. Her slender arms were tied behind her back by a magical light, and the same magic also bound her long legs by both the ankles and her thighs. Like her mother, she had midnight black hair and a pair of huge, soft breasts which were fully exposed. Her only piece of clothing, if one could call it that, was her thin headband styled with a feather which circled around her short hair. Her dark green eyes looked hopefully at the pages of her mother's book.

It made for a strange sight, but stranger still was the erect cock between Noire's legs. Naturally, it was not what you could call a 'real' one; Tharja had conjured a temporary penis a few minutes earlier, but while it was definitely on the bigger end of a normal man's size, the sorceress deemed it insufficient. She wanted it to be much, much bigger.

"Yes, I believe so. Fufufu...this should do nicely." Sitting up and stroking back a few locks of her hair, Tharja grabbed the tome, crossed her legs and began murmuring the incantation. A wicked smile appeared once Noire began moaning and her penis kept growing and growing before Tharja's eyes. A faint, purple glow surrounded it, and Noire closed her eyes and fought against her bonds until finally the light disappeared and she was left with a cock that was far bigger than any man would be equipped with. It twitched, almost as if begging to be touched, and Noire's panting after the experimentation made for a compelling argument to move on to the final phase of the mage's research.

The younger woman looked down, staring in surprise at the result of the spell. "Wow...I never imagined it'd be this big...Are you sure it will go away after a while?"

Tharja approached her daughter with a sway of her hips, not minding in the slightest that she was nude in front of her daughter. She placed a hand on Noire's enormous cock, noting that couldn’t completely grab hold of it with only on hand, which put a wicked smile on her face.

"A-Aaahn..." Noire moaned softly, reacting strongly to her penis merely being touched.

"Interesting, is it that sensitive?" Tharja mused, beginning to stroke it up and down slowly. It took so long before her hand finished its course from top to bottom, as though she was actually caressing the shaft of a spear, but the feeling of warm skin was unmistakable. This was no spear, but a gigantic cock fit to burst with cum. As her slender fingers wrapped around the stiff rod and moved along the impressive length, the twitching only intensified, and so did her daughter's moans.

Chuckling drily, the older woman stood behind her daughter and began stroking harder and faster. She also placed her free hand on one of Noire's large breasts, squeezing it none too gently. Her fingers sank into the flesh, her long nails scraping against the soft skin without hurting it.

Noire twisted and turned in the air, still sustained by her mother's magic. The long legs tried instinctively to break free of the double bonds, while her arms behind her back strained against the spell which tied her wrists together. "Aaah! Ah-ah-ah! Nhaaa!" She cried, moving her hips and thrusting as if by instinct. "M-Mother! Th-This...Th-This...!" It took a few seconds before she could gather her thoughts long enough to finish the sentence. "Feels amaziiing!"

This was a lot of fun, Tharja thought, not to mention it was turning her on as well. Patience, patience, she had to tell herself. The experiment came first, and once it was finished, both she and her daughter would reap the benefits many times over. Still, she allowed herself to lick Noire's thin, bare back, licking her lips afterwards. It was not enough to break her concentration, but it did send a shiver down her spine.

After only a few minutes more, Noire came with a loud shriek that would have woken up the neighbours if Tharja had any. The younger woman shook violently as she fired salvo after salvo into the air, thick globs of sticky white cum landing on wooden floor. The amount of it was staggering, and the orgasm seemed to last for an entire minute. Noire's breathing grew ragged, tears trickled down her cheeks and her back and forehead were getting sweaty, yet still she came. When it finally stopped, the magic that bound her was shattered, and she landed very close to a large pool of her own cum, only barely having enough strength to turn and lie on her back.

Tharja had watched the spectacle with both pride and excitement; the experiment had been a rousing success; save for one key factor she would need to address here and now.

Noire's cock was still hard, lying heavy and sticky on top of the short haired woman's upper body like a log. And Tharja suddenly put one of her bare feet on top of it, pushing down hard.

"Kyaaah!" Noire cried out in shock, looking down at the sudden weight on her, then arched her neck back and pushed down against the floor with the back of her head. "M-MOTHEEER!" She screamed, holding onto her large breasts to stop them from bouncing, but merely touching the sensitive mounds seemed to only amplify her lust.

"We need to work on your stamina. I would also like to make sure this penis can take more than one orgasm." Tharja explained calmly while her daughter was writhing in pleasure underneath her heel, shaking and shuddering as she was assaulted by wave after wave of pleasure. Tharja's treatment of Noire's cock was harsh, but not cruel, and she could once again feel the gigantic rod twitching as though it was about to burst.

Noire was drooling after a few minutes, her eyes rolled back into her head. Something akin to a giggle sprinkled the constant moaning and crying in bliss, making it sound as though she was being driven half mad from the pleasure.

Perfect, Tharja thought, and she's lasting longer now too. Everything seems to be working out well. It was time to finish the experiment and move on to the next phase of their plan on the morrow. With that thought in mind, the dark mage pushed down even harder against the rock-hard cock as if to emphasize that playtime was over.

"AAAAAAAAH! UAAAAAH!" Noire cried, spasming on the floor as a sea of cum erupted from her massive rod, splattering her face and chest with her own seed. Just like last time, the duration of the orgasm was long, enough for Noire's entire face and breasts to be painted white, leaving almost no patch of skin untouched by her cum. She passed out several seconds before the orgasm even finished, lying completely still save for a sporadic, reflexive twitch of her knees or neck. With that, the penis disappeared quickly until Noire was back to her usual self, leaving only the obscene amount of cum as proof that it had ever existed in the first place.

Tharja chewed on her thumbnail with a triumphant smile. She would still need to work a little on Noire's stamina, but tonight had been a roaring success. Soon, the second phase would begin, and the sorceress found herself uncharacteristically giddy at the idea.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

It was an unusually hot autumn evening and a perfect time to celebrate the harvest festival on the central square of Ylisstol. Stalls selling grilled food, sweets or fun games were plenty, and it was a lively and cheerful event with a lot of people enjoying themselves.

However, Severa was annoyed despite the jovial nature of the festival. Noire had said she had work to do, so the redhead went to the festival with her mother instead. Cordelia had pranced around in a pair of short shorts to 'enjoy what could be the last warm day of the year', frustrating Severa because she felt unable to compete against her mother's long legs and absurdly large ass which were both highlighted by her outfit. While Severa believed she had mellowed out and matured over the last couple of years, she still sometimes felt either unnecessarily competitive or jealous of her mother.

Her evening hadn't improved when Cordelia suddenly said she had to go meet someone after spotting...something; Severa hadn't been paying attention. Then, the young redhead had met up with princess Cynthia and spent some time with her, which lasted until Cynthia ate too much, got a stomach-ache and returned to the castle, although she insisted through gritted teeth that it had been worth it.

Sighing, Severa finished a glass of orange juice at a stall, stood up and adjusted her short, white skirt, and then left. She was wondering if she should be getting home now that it was getting dark, but it felt like a waste, especially after having dressed up for the warm weather. Her white skirt looked so nice together with her pink top which left a small strip of her stomach exposed, and a thin and dark half open hooded shirt made sure she didn't look too immodestly dressed. She also wore a pair of black thigh high socks which made her long legs look even better, though she had refrained from wearing her high heels tonight as she didn't want to make it seem as though she was trying too hard.

Moving past a group of tipsy older men who loudly talked about beating each other at a game of ring toss, Severa spotted a purple tent past a small alley. Strange, there were no people lining up for it, but it looked a lot like the game stalls in the square. What was even weirder was how it felt like her attention was unnaturally cantered on the tent, as though she couldn't look away. Before she knew it, she walked towards it, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Creepy..." She muttered to herself, walking through the alley between an inn and an alchemy shop. If she were mugged by some idiot with a knife now, she'd blame her mother.

But she arrived safely and entered the large tent, looking around in the darkness and muttered hello before purple flames lit up two candles that stood on a table in the centre of the tent. It almost caused Severa to scream and run out, but before she could do that, she heard a familiar, dry chuckle.

"Welcome, Severa, you finally made it." Tharja said. The Plegian dark mage was sitting on one chair out of two, facing the other with a small table between them. On the table were two candles alight in an unnatural colour, as well as a crystal ball. Tharja was wearing a black dress with golden patterns that made her look refined and mature, but as often was the case, the sorceress was not afraid of showing off more cleavage than was socially acceptable. The pale breasts looked almost like two big mounds of newly fallen snow on a winter night.

Trying to not sound as spooked as she was, Severa said, "Lady Tharja?! Gods above, did no one ever tell you it's rude to scare people like that?"

Shrugging, Tharja merely said, "You didn't knock."

"You have no door!" The younger woman exclaimed, not having expected humour from Tharja of all people. "And what do you mean by 'finally here', were you expecting me?"

"Yes, I used a simple spell to call your attention here; you looked so down at the square that I felt like I should do something." She gestured towards the other chair, and Severa reluctantly sat down.

To avoid staring at the sorceress' distracting cleavage, Severa focused on the crystal ball. "What, you're going to read my future?"

Wagging a finger in a haughty fashion, Tharja said, "No, though I suppose you are not too far off. I am going to tell you how to claim your future by reading your desires."

That sounded surprisingly interesting, Severa thought, if not a little creepy to share something like that with Tharja. "You know, Lady Tharja, usually girls ask each other stuff like this during sleepovers or at the bar." She joked, but leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Can you explain more?"

"Fufufu..." Tharja seemed pleased, leaning back in her chair which caused the smallest of bounce of her breasts. The purple hue cast by the candles made the dark mage seem eerily beautiful, even more so than usual. She wore more makeup than Severa, especially around the eyes, but she made it look so natural. "It's simple, you place your hand on my crystal ball, and then I'll take care of the rest."

"And what would you want in return for this? Something tells me this isn't for free." She said.

"Doubting me already?" She brought a finger to her lips, biting lightly at a nail while smiling. "I am trying to help here, but it is true that I would need some help with some experiments - nothing dangerous at all, don't you worry. In fact, even that experiment is designed to try and help people."

Severa raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to make me a guinea pig? This is starting to sound shady."

The older woman shook her head, the long, black hair swaying in the dark space. "No, and you will be able to quit whenever you want. Of course, then my assistance ends as well. Think of this as a mutually beneficial agreement."

"That sounds very formal, but alright, I'll admit I'm interested." Severa placed her hand on the crystal ball, but nothing happened. "And you're sure I can quit being your guinea pig whenever I want?" While Severa doubted the dark mage would do anything too strange or morally reprehensible. While Tharja could be a little scary, she had never come across as a bad person, at least not any more than Severa herself. The dark-haired woman had fought alongside them and helped save the world, so Severa reckoned she should trust her.

"Naturally. Now, let's see..." She said with a small smile, bringing her own hands closer to the crystal ball, channelling magic into it as her hands drew small circles in the air. Leaning forward again to focus on the sphere, Tharja squinted slightly and hummed to herself for a while. "I see...a blood red colour..."

Narrowing her eyes, Severa asked, "I hope this won't kill me."

Tharja shook her head. "No, this seems to be hair...much like your own. Ah, and now I see...oooh, fufufu...interesting. Very interesting."

"What? What?" The younger woman asked twice, the second time with more force and irritation. Just what was so interesting?

"Such strong feelings towards your mother, Severa, and so confused and volatile!" Tharja sounded unusually playful, amused by the visions. "You are right, of course, Cordelia has beautiful legs, and that rear is something else..."

Severa jerked her hand back, standing up suddenly enough to knock the chair back onto the ground. Blushing furiously, she could only hope that the dark tent would hide her shocked expression. "W-W-What? I don't think about that stuff!"

Tharja hadn't even blinked as the chair was knocked back, standing up slowly and brushing off her clothes. The black dress with golden patterns had a slit on its right side that went up to the woman's hips, showing off the entire leg and the fact that she wasn't wearing any panties underneath. The sorceress looked so confident and graceful despite the amount of skin shown that Severa forgot about her embarrassment for a brief moment.

The older woman picked up the crystal ball. "This handy little thing does not lie." Tharja's violet yes gazed into Severa's blue, still looking amused, but her voice carried something else now, it sounded...sultry? "I think it's only natural to think about beauty regardless of whose it is, and you are not alone in this regard. Your feelings are very strong though...fufufu..."

Unconvinced of her fellow Shepherd's understanding nature, Severa crossed her arms and asked, "This is the so called help you wanted to offer? I'm out of here."

Turning to leave, the redheaded woman was ready to head home and bury her head into a pillow and scream. What manner of sorcery had Tharja employed, and just how much of her mind had she been able to read? Was she going use this for blackmail, or did she have some other scheme in mind?

"I can let you live out your fantasies, you know." Tharja stated matter-of-factly, not raising her voice even though Severa was walking away from her.

The younger woman stopped. "And how would you know my fantasies, let alone be able to give me what I want?"

Tharja held up the crystal ball again. "I told you, this little thing doesn't lie." With a flick of her wrist, the candles inside the tent went out and the Plegian mage walked outside into the now mild autumn evening. "If you want to find a way to experience your hidden desires, follow me. Otherwise, our collaboration ends here."

Walking past Severa, the dark mage's swaying hips and exposed legs made the young woman hard pressed to offer a retort like she wanted. A scent of fruity perfume filled the air where Tharja had been, and before she knew it, the redhead followed the smell and walked next to the sorceress. "I hope you know how to keep a secret."

"Oh Severa, the things I know could unleash chaos if my tongue slipped. You can trust that everything that happens where we're going will stay within those walls." She answered ominously, leading the way out the western gate of Ylisstol as people were beginning to return to their homes after the harvest festival.

The houses outside the walls of Ylisstol became fewer and fewer the longer they walked. While the eastern outskirts of the capital, where Robin lived, had a distinct countryside feel to it, you could smell the water from the large Lake Jagen to the west. But as Tharja took a turn north, leaving the stone road for a dirt one, the scent was soon replaced by forests and mountains.

While the trek didn't last for too long, Severa did notice how they hadn't seen anyone for at least ten minutes before another house came into view. It was an unassuming building, if a bit big than your usual house, with a red exterior and white trims around the windows and doors. There was even a pretty garden, and it was easy to spot that Noire had been working in it, as a pair of familiar work gloves lay next to neat rows of beautiful flowers that she loved.

"You live here?" Severa asked with a raised eyebrow as Tharja opened the door and stepped inside. It was a lot more...normal than she would've thought.

"Were you expecting a cave?" The black-haired woman asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

Was she doing that on purpose, or did she not realize how distracting that was? Gods, it was as though her arms disappeared under two pillows! At least Severa wouldn't have to worry about any back problems when she got older. "Maybe an eyrie." The redhead replied, taking off her shoes before she was led into the kitchen by the sorceress.

The kitchen had traces of Noire's influences everywhere. There were wildflowers in the vase on the table, and there were many different spices neatly organized in a small wooden shelf Noire had made herself. She had always been good at working with her hands, even making a lot of her own clothes. Severa half expected to be served tea, but then remembered the mysterious help Tharja had offered her.

"So, you mentioned something about getting to experience my hidden desires?" She asked bluntly. There was little point in trying to play coy or being discreet with the sorceress; she had a knack for seeing through such things even without any use of magic.

Before Tharja answered, Severa could hear faint moaning and grunts of exertion coming through closed doors from a nearby room. Frowning, she asked the black-haired woman, "What's that?"

"Someone else who accepted my daughter's offer, no doubt. Come, let's take a look, shall we?" Walking past the redhead, Tharja gestured for her guest to follow as they walked out of the kitchen, through a small corridor that led to what looked as though it could be the living room, but the doors were closed.

However, that didn't stop the sound that Severa had heard all the way back in the kitchen. It definitely sounded like two people were enjoying themselves without a care in the world, oblivious to the to the two listeners outside. ...Or were they oblivious? Severa bit her lip as she realized that this was probably what Tharja had been planning all along, but a morbid curiosity made her stay right where she was as the sorceress moved to open the doors.

They opened slowly, like the curtains slowly being lowered after a long play so that the theatre troupe could enjoy the round of applause even longer. Without thinking about it, Severa's long nails dug into her palm, swallowing as Tharja looked at her with a knowing smile.

The anticipation culminated in a scene she had never expected to see. Her mother was currently pushed against the wooden wall, wearing nothing but a pair of white panties, and she moaned loudly as a fully clothed Noire was sloppily kissing the older woman all over her toned upper body. Even though Cordelia was older, stronger, and had a sturdier build than Severa's friend, it was clear that Noire had the upper hand here, dictating the Pegasus Knight commander's pleasure unopposed.

"What the...?!" Severa managed to blurt out after almost ten seconds of stunned disbelief. She stormed into the living room, making Noire stop what she had been doing as Cordelia realized they weren't alone anymore.

Trying to cover her modesty, the commander said, "S-Severa?! Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I bother you making out with my friend? Is this why you left me alone at the festival?" With an angry expression, she turned to Tharja. "And what in all hells is this? You owe me a good explanation!"

Tharja raised her hands, but her smile was a clear indicator that this had all been planned. "Now, now, let's all calm down, shouting isn't going to get us anywhere." Closing the living room doors behind her, Tharja walked up to Severa and stood close to her, closer than she ever had before. "You've got your heart's desire right here, as does Cordelia. The opportunity to act out all of those naughty thoughts of yours is standing before you."

Noire nodded. Her short hair was just as dark as her mother's, but her face was noticeably thinner, and her cheeks less full. Despite her relatively frail appearance, she had an enormous bust that was almost as impressive as her mother's. "It's true! I used the same stone Mother said she'd use on you on Cordelia, Severa. You've been thinking about the same thing, so why not just go for it?"

Still covering her chest, Cordelia could only get out a confused, "What?"

Severa looked as though she had been slapped. "Th-That bloody stone lied!" She hadn't expected shy little Noire to chime in and advocate something so depraved.

"It did not." The sorceress said, softly but with one of her ominous smiles, stroking the young redhead's cheek gently. "Wouldn't it just be easier for you both to admit that you want to fuck each other senseless?"

The words hung heavy in the air for several seconds. The scent of herbs and incense in the room made it feel hot and cozy, yet the silence felt like a cold blade upon Severa's spine. She gritted her teeth, not facing her mother whose confused gaze she could feel boring into the side of her face.

Rolling her eyes, Tharja made a beckoning gesture with her hand. "Noire, come." Her command was simple and the younger woman obeyed it dutifully, walking up to Tharja as if awaiting her next set of instructions. "I believe our guests will need some extra motivation to get started."

As if that explained everything, the dark mage placed her hand under her daughter's chin and then kissed her right on the mouth. It wasn't a light peck either, but a full-blown, deep kiss complete with plenty of tongue. For a brief moment, Severa forgot about everything else and stared in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of her, watching the two beautiful women making out without caring about their audience. Tharja's long tongue wrapped around Noire's, and the younger woman moaned in response, a high-pitched noise full of excitement, and their large breasts were being squished between their lithe bodies.

It was undoubtedly an enticing sight, two incredibly beautiful women making out like this, but what made Severa's heart race and legs shake was the taboo that was being committed. While this Tharja was technically not Noire's mother, it made little difference; Noire referred to her as such, and Tharja in turn called the young archer her daughter. So many of their physical traits were the same, like the pale, flawless skin, the midnight black hair, and of course the large, full breasts. Watching Tharja pleasuring her daughter's mouth until the latter sounded as though she'd pass out from a lack of oxygen made Severa bite one of her long nails.

Was this their grand plan? What were they after, anyway? These questions seemed so unimportant now in the face of this bizarre situation. Severa threw a glance at her mother, who seemed to be even more enchanted by the sight than the younger redhead was. Cordelia stood with her mouth agape, her right raised in in front of her mouth as if she was checking her own breathing. She was no longer protecting her modest chest, but Severa's eyes weren't drawn to that, but rather the large, round ass and long, shapely legs which so often seemed to capture her attention.

Suddenly, Severa saw Tharja flick her wrist, almost playfully, yet it was enough to send both of the redheads flying. Cordelia landed on her back on the black leather couch, and her daughter landed on top of her half-naked mother.

"What the...?!" The younger girl began, but stopped once she realized how close her face was to her mother's. She was so beautiful, especially with the embarrassed, aroused blush on her cheeks and the glimmer in her blue eyes.

To hell with it, Severa thought, having passed the point of caring about pretences and social norms. None too gently, she kissed her mother right on the lips, keeping her hands on the older woman's wrists, pushing them down against the rugged leather of the couch seats.

"Mm?!" Cordelia let out, her arms tensing up but not resisting her daughter's advances. She tasted sweet and her mouth felt so warm and wet, and it left Severa hungry for more, leading to her deepening the kiss.

The younger redhead pressed her knee between her mother's legs, feeling the dampness of the plain white panties. This elicited another moan that sounded like music to Severa's ears, and as if acting by instinct, she pulled down her mother's last remaining garb and tossed it behind her back, returning immediately to what she had been doing before Cordelia could even say anything.

From the middle of the room, she could hear Noire finally being allowed to breathe again as Tharja broke the kiss. The slim archer almost fell down to her knees but managed to stay on her feet in part due to her mother grabbing hold of her wrist. "Y-Your plan worked, Mother." Noire said between ragged breaths, her huge twin mounds rising and falling rapidly, a sight that would have been sure to excite Severa if she weren't busy imitating Tharja by kissing Cordelia so intensely that it looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Fufufu, quite right. Isn't it much nicer when we're all getting along?" Tharja let go of her daughter and walked over to the couch her guests were busy occupying, placing a gentle hand on Severa's back and stroking it. "I'm happy to see my magical services were useful to you, dear."

Severa broke the kiss and let go of her mother, who inhaled deep gulps of air and fanned her already sweaty face. "Not sure you needed any magic for this, but fine. You mentioned you wanted my help before, so what exactly do you need?"

With another one of her patented, ominous smirks, the sorceress said, "I believe a demonstration might be in order. Why don't we let them in on our recent research, dear?" She turned to her daughter, who nodded and proceeded to get undressed obediently and excitedly, joining Cordelia in baring it all. Things seemed to escalate fast with everyone dancing to Tharja’s tune, as though she were the conductor of an orchestra.

Noire looked even more beautiful naked, her skinny build and huge breasts creating a clashing contrast. The pale, white skin and long legs gave her an almost ethereal look, but her deep green eyes were full of life. Whatever her mother had planned, it was clear she was a willing part of it. Severa had a hard time keeping her eyes on Tharja though, her gaze instead drawn to Noire's gorgeous tits that jiggled ever so slightly with every little movement.

"Cordelia, come." Tharja commanded without looking at her, focusing instead on Noire as she made a few gestures with her hand. As the Pegasus Knight Commander, naked and exposed, stood in front of Noire and waited, the sorceress finished her spell.

Almost immediately, a penis began growing between Noire's legs, and it only grew bigger and bigger. Severa's eyes widened, and as the cock continued to grow, her mouth opened. It was an utterly bizarre sight, and the realization that this was what Tharja had been planning all along paled in comparison to the sheer size of Noire's cock. Even as the archer grabbed hold of it with one hand, it wasn't enough to get a full grip of the thick length. It twitched in anticipation as Noire's eyes met Cordelia's, and Severa wished she could have seen her mother's face now; no doubt it must have looked much like her own.

Squirming with impatience, Noire let out a whine. "Can I fuck her now, Mother? I've been waiting for so long!" She was stroking her own dick carefully, as if touching it any harder would set her off.

"I'm not the one you should ask, dear, though judging by our guests' hungry eyes, I don't think you need to hold back much longer." Tharja snapped her fingers, and a large bed with purple covers appeared, more than likely teleported from their bedroom.

Noire pushed Cordelia down onto the bed, making the older woman land on her back before jumping on top of her, pinning down her arms much like Severa had done only a few minutes prior. With a predatory smile, she lowered her head and licked Cordelia's cheek, a few strands of her short, black hair brushing against the commander's face. The massive bust looked even heavier as it pushed down against Cordelia's small chest. The eager cock looked impossibly big as it grinded against the redhead's toned stomach, drawing out tentative moans from them both.

Clicking her tongue, Severa crossed her arms. "So much for research that could help people. You're just a regular pervert!" She said as Tharja came towards her looking as pleased as a dog with a stick. A loud, lustful moan cut through Tharja's lack of response as if answering for her; Noire had begun fucking Cordelia, and it sounded irresistible.

"Well, it helped you and your mother, and judging by the sounds of your mother's moans, she is having a good time now as well. I am helping a family...connect." The amusement in her voice was evident, and she reached behind her back to undo the dress, which silently fell to the ground. Naturally, she wore nothing underneath it, confidently displaying her slim, naked body. Her build was similar to Noire's, but it looked healthier, like it had been deliberately sculptured by someone and crafted to perfection.

"You could at least have bought me dinner first." Severa said with a scoff, trying to hide her own arousal and remain in control, but hearing her mother so utterly lose hers made that difficult. "I didn't know you felt this way about me, Lady Tharja."

Stroking Severa's cheeks with thin, smooth fingers, Tharja let out another one of her dry chuckles. "You are attractive enough. I will admit I toyed with the idea of paying Tiki a visit but decided against it. You Ylisseans are so particular when it comes to worship."

Severa didn't resist as Tharja began undressing her, removing the dark sweater and pulling down the short skirt. "What, do Plegians often fuck their own gods?"

"No, but it would have been an act to be celebrated." Tharja grinned, then repeated the motion with her hand which she had done before, the same glow appeared and a large cock sprung forth, reaching way past the mage's bellybutton. "Well? Do you like it? I will allow you to touch it."

As Tharja continued to undress her new partner, the redhead swallowed as she reached out for the tip of the cock. It looked and felt so real, its size so impressive and the feeling of the pulsing veins making Severa's mouth water. She moved her hand up and down slowly, and the sorceress arched her head back slightly and inhaled with closed eyes, enjoying the sensation immensely.

Once Severa was naked, Tharja worldlessly motioned for her to go to the bed, and she obeyed. She could see how much Cordelia and Noire were enjoying themselves; Noire was holding up Cordelia's long legs and slamming her massive cock between them, causing the equally impressive breasts to bounce alluringly. The commander's eyes were already beginning to grow dazed and unfocused, and whines and moans mixed together with cries along the lines of 'it's so big!' and 'oh gods, gods, gods!'.

As soon as Severa crawled onto the bed, Tharja sat down on her knees behind her and began prodding at her wet entrance immediately. The younger woman had expected they'd start in a more orthodox position, but perhaps it was silly to expect to be able to predict anything Tharja was capable of at this point.

Feeling the grip on her hips tighten and the increased excitement of Tharja's prodding, Severa braced herself for the inevitable. She looked over at Cordelia again. "Looks like you're having a good time you sl-UUUOOOH!"

Without much of a warning, Tharja jammed a large portion of her giant cock into Severa's tight pussy. A storm of emotions and thoughts whirled up inside of her; it hurt a bit, but less than one would've thought of something that huge. More than that, however, it felt so good that she was beginning to understand her mother's expression.

"Ngghaaa...aaah...!" Severa moaned, tightening her grip on the purple cover. She tried biting her lip, but she couldn't stop the lewd, whining sound that seemed to come every time Tharja thrusted.

Cordelia let out a strange giggle between her own moans as she lay on her back, turning her head towards her daughter. "Who's the slut, ah-aaah, now?"

"Sh-Shut up, you bi-nnnngh!" Her voice was cut off for a second time by a particularly forceful thrust, leaving Severa to wonder if Tharja had managed to get the entire thing in there. Her thrusts were becoming faster, and the wet, sloshing sounds that came every time the black-haired woman moved her hips were becoming louder. "Uuugh..." Severa groaned, forgetting about trying to look more dignified than her mother.

Her mother seemed to have never cared about that at all. "Oh...OOOH! I-I'm cumming again! Aaaaah!" She screamed, grabbing hold of Severa's wrist during her spasms of pleasure. The hand was warm and the grip was tight, and her legs kept kicking and flailing in the air as Noire kept up her rapid movements.

Severa could feel another hand on her body, a distinctly cooler one, caressing her round ass. Tharja chuckled in her regular fashion, full of insinuations and macabre delight, without a trace of tiredness in her laugh. "How long will it take you to scream such lewd things like your mother, I wonder." She slapped the younger woman's rear harshly, but left it at that, satisfied with the surprised yelp from her partner.

No doubt if this continued, Severa doubted she would be able to keep up a resemblance of control, though damned if she were to admit that out loud. She grit her teeth as it became harder and harder to remain on all fours as Tharja only grew faster and more intense, and she discreetly grasped her mother's hand as they were fucked in unison. The daughter's relative silence was more than made up for by the mother's bliss.

Clenching her toes, Severa could feel her legs and arms shaking in the final moments before she reached her first orgasm with a loud scream despite her best efforts. "NNNMAAAAH!" echoed in the room, a cry filled with nothing but pleasure. Her sight grew foggy for a few moments and she held onto the purple sheet's and her mother's hand even harder than before. It was an incredible sensation, even though her first experience of what ought to have been an intimate moment was anything but.

She fell down onto the bed, sweaty and weary, full of far more cum than any regular penis would have been capable of firing off in over a week. Somehow, Cordelia managed to scoot close enough to give her a kiss.

"You know I'll, hah...never forgive you for sleeping with my friend, right?" The younger redhead asked her mother, brushing aside a few strands of damp hair from her forehead, though she only received a coy giggle as a reply. She looked at Noire who mercilessly continued to plough the Pegasus Knight with a cock that looked arguably bigger than Tharja's. Her massive breasts bounced enticingly with every thrust, a light sheen of sweat making them look almost shining in the torchlight. Severa wondered how she kept her balance with such a thin frame and disproportionately large chest.

More than that though, Noire to enjoy herself just as much as Cordelia, tongue out and eyes distant, consumed by her desires. Meanwhile, as Tharja repositioned herself, standing next to her daughter, looked pleased but cool and collected. With a smile, she motioned for Severa to lie on her back, and once she did, she continued fucking her much in the same way as she had before.

Still holding hands, the two redheads were fucked side by side on top of the large, luxurious bed by their respective partners. Severa's modest breasts moved to Tharja's controlled but intense rhythm, the hard, pink nipples so sensitive to the touch that she couldn't resist touching them herself. "A-Ah...!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying my work as much as you do, Severa." Tharja said gleefully, massaging one of her own, huge breasts as if to mimic the woman in front of her. "And you two seem much closer than before. I told you my magic would help you." Her round hips moved faster and faster, shoving in the absurdly large rod with an impossible ease, yet in spite of how simple it looked, every single thrust came close to setting Severa off again.

"Yes, thank you, Tharja!" Cordelia answered for her daughter as if possessed. "And you, Noire, please don't stop! I feel so good! Aaaah! Please use that titanic cock and fuck me hard! Yes! YEEEEEES!"

Severa felt her hand being clenched hard, and she returned the favour, biting her lip again and closed her eyes, savouring the moment.

Noire spoke next, her breath short but her voice was strong and thick with lust. "I will, Cordelia! You and that fat ass of yours will get fucked properly all night!" It was rare to hear Noire use such direct language, but the Commander seemed to love it, laughing ecstatically at the promise.

Tharja, meanwhile, merely smiled as she continued; she was not as rough as Noire but the expertise of her movements was unquestionable, and the younger redhead would not trade partners for anything. This incredible feeling of being filled to the brim by Tharja, combined with the desperate moans of her mother and the heavy scent of cum made it feel as though she were floating, feeling only pleasure.

Cumming again at the same time, Severa and Cordelia cried out in unison, their bodies stiffening and their muscles tightening as two separate but equally powerful orgasms coursed through their bodies. Their lips met in a desperate struggle, their tongues wrestling with each other as Noire and Tharja pulled out and released their hot loads all over their tense, warm bodies. Salvo after salvo painted their fair skin white, the smell filling up the entire room.

The redheaded family parted their lips and breathed heavily, a single strand of saliva binding their mouths together.

"Good job, Noire." Tharja said, placing a lithe hand on her daughter's back. "A little training went a long way."

The short-haired woman gave a small bow. "Thank you, mother. But we are not finished just yet, are we?"

Shaking her head, the sorceress looked down on the barely conscious women. "No, my dear, no we are not."

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

After who knows how many hours, things were finally starting to settle down. Severa's mind was in a daze, and her body was an odd combination of numb and sore, and she was exhausted. More than that, however, she was still aroused, having been fucked for hours upon end and been showered with both cum and sweet moans, sounds that still echoed in her mind.

Right now, she was on her knees right next to Cordelia, cleaning their new mistresses’ gigantic cocks with their mouths. Tharja's thick, still rock-hard rod had such a girth that it was hard to even get into her mouth properly, but it was a challenge she was happy to try. She managed to take more than half of it in before she had to back off.

Cordelia's wide hips brushed against her own as she worshipped Noire's cum-drenched penis. She had her hair stroked by Noire, who purred as the Commander slobbered over it, cleaning it of thick splotches of white seed. With both of her hands on the younger woman's length, there was still more than enough cock than Cordelia could ever take into her mouth all at once, and so she primarily used her skilful tongue to please the archer.

Tharja closed her violet eyes with a soft gasp, massaging one of her own, large breasts again, but other than that sweet noise she remained quiet.

As the first rays of the early morning sun seeped through the windows, Severa and Cordelia lay unconscious in the sorceresses' living room, naked and sticky, dreaming of the activities that surely awaited them that very night.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go! That was pretty damn fun, wasn’t it? This is the second of these stories and definitely the more ambitious! I know some people like to imagine Severa as being dominant and in control, but I really liked the thought of her breaking just as thoroughly as her mother on some over-sized futa cock. It’s not something I’ve ever written before and I’m not sure if I would know how to write something like this, but it’s something that I like occasionally as a fun kink (not always, but occasionally) and I found this really damn fun.
> 
> Again, I didn't write this story, I'm posting it on behalf of the author who doesn't have an Ao3 account. It was my idea for it to be a mother and daughter fucking a mother and daughter though, ‘cause isn’t that just always better? Haha! And for it to be Tharja/Severa and Noire/Cordelia, because I thought that’d be the most fun, tell me what you think of those pairings, do you prefer them the other way around?
> 
> If you liked this, or want more like it, drop a line in the comments and I’ll make sure the Author reads them! If you wanna see more of this stuff, or wanna suggest other pairings, say so, so I can point it out to him!


End file.
